A Funny Conversation
by geninkitty
Summary: "Wally?" "Yeah, Kooks?" "Nothin'." One-shot conversation fic. 3/4


A Funny Conversation

**My first one-shot, just a little funny conversation between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. Enjoy!**

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Kooks?"

"Nothin'."

"…"

"Wally?"

"What, Kuki?"

"Nothin'…"

"…"

"Wally?"

"For the love of God, WHAT?"

"…nothin'…"

"Aww, common' Kooks, don't cry…seriously, what is it?"

"It's…it's nothin'."

"Then why do you keep asking me?"

"I didn't ask you anything."

"…"

"Wally?"

"Ugh, not again! What is it?"

"Nothin'."

"Okay, you're driving me nuts now. WHAT IS IT?"

"I told you, nothin'!"

"So stop bugging me!"

"Well, fine! Have it your way!"

"I will!"

"…"

"…"

"…Wally?"

"…what…is…it…Kuki?"

"…"

"…well?"

"…"

"You gonna say anything?"

"…"

"Alroight then…"

"…"

"…"

"Wal-"

"WHAT?'

"Nothin'."

"…did you have too many Rainbow Munchies or something, Kooks?"

"…no…"

"Then what's up with you today? You're acting all weird."

" I'm not acting weird."

"…"

"…"

"...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just 'cuz…"

"Just 'cuz why?"

"What, there's a law against staring at you?"

"Well, no…"

"Then I can stare at you. No one's gonna put me in jail for it, so I'll do it."

"…okay then."

"…Wally?"

"Ugh…"

"…"

"What is it, Kuki."

"Nothin'."

"You keep saying nothin', but I know you mean something. So what is it?"

"Who said it meant anything?"

"Me"

"Well, you're wrong. Don't mean anything."

"Yeah it does"

"How would you know? You're not me!"

"So? I can still tell that nothin' means something."

"Well, it don't, so there."

"Just 'cuz you stick your tongue out at me doesn't mean you're right."

"Yeah it does."

"Nope"

"Yep"

"NOPE!"

"YEP!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"…why are we arguing again?"

"…I can't remember…"

"…"

"…"

"Wally?"

"Oh, I remember now. NUH UH!"

"Wha?"

"…forget it."

"…Wally?

"Are you gonna say nothin' again?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm not answering"

"…what if I said something different? Would you answer then?"

"Depends…"

"Wally?"

"…don't say nothin'"

"Somethin'"

"What's somethin'?"

"Nothin'"

"I SAID DON'T SAY NOTHIN'!"

"WELL MAYBE I WANNA!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"…Wally?"

"Not doing this anymore, Kooks."

"…"

"…"

"SAY SOMETHIN'!"

"Why?"

"…"

"Why'd you go from mad to happy so quick?"

"'Cuz you talked."

"…so just 'cuz I talked, you got happy?"

"Yep"

"So, me talking right now makes you happy?"

"Yep!"

"…why?"

"I just wanna hear your voice"

"…why's that?"

"I donno. It just makes me happy."

"So this whole time, just me saying 'what' made you happy?"

"Yuh huh!"

"…"

"Why'd you stop again?"

"Stop what again?"

"Talking!"

"…'cuz I had nothing to say."

"Well, think of somethin' to say!"

"Like what?"

"What do you like about me?"

"…that came outta no where…"

"Well, it's a big question, I figured it'd need a big answer. Which means more talking"

"…umm…"

"'Umm' doesn't count as a word, it's just a noise! Noises don't make me happy, your voice does!"

"So why don't I just talk about any old thing?"

"Okay!"

"Okay, uh…I like…rocks."

"Rocks?"

"Yeah, rocks."

"What's so great about rocks?"

"What's not great about rocks?"

"Touché"

"To wha?"

"Touché! It means that you got me back at what I said."

"…okay then…"

"So what's so great about rocks?"

"Well…they're hard…and grey…and you can throw them"

"…and?"

"…that's pretty much it"

"So that's what makes them so great?"

"Yep"

"…"

"…"

"…you're not talking again!"

"Now I am. There, happy?"

"Very"

"I don't get it…"

"Get what?"

"Why my voice makes you happy"

"It's just 'cuz"

"…does anyone else's voice make you happy?"

"Everyone's voice makes me happy"

"So what's so great about mine?"

"It's 'cuz it's you!"

"Huh?"

"Like, if Numbuh 1 had the same voice as you, I'd still be happier listening to you talk than Numbuh 1 talk."

"But we'd have the same voice!"

"But it would come from YOU, which would make me happier!"

"And why's that?"

"…'cuz I like you"

"So you don't like Numbuh 1?"

"I didn't say that! I like both of you! Just in different ways!"

"What about Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5?"

"I like them the way I like Numbuh 1"

"But not the same way as me?"

"No. You're special"

"…"

"…you stopped talking again"

"…"

"Hey, you okay Wally?"

"…"

"Yoohoo, Wally?"

"…wha…?"

"Wally?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look!"

"What look?"

"You had a funny look on your face!"

"When'd I get a funny look?"

"When I said you were special"

"…"

"See? There it is again!"

"Where's what again?"

"…never mind"

"…"

"…so…"

"So what?"

"Just trying to start a conversation…"

"Oh."

"…"

"…you wanna go get an ice cream or somethin'?"

"Okay!"


End file.
